Escape
by Jverse
Summary: [OneShot]Kisuke y su endemoniado invento... No hay salida posible salvo el Escape de la Sociedad de Almas. No es una salida fácil, ¿Como lo conseguirá?[KisukexYoruichi]


Esta historia fue para un cocnurso de fics sobre Urahara Kisuke en Bleach SP. No me siento tremendamente orgulloso de ella, ya que la tuve que hacer deprisa y corriendo debido a los exámenes finales y podría haber resultado una historia con menos fallos y mucho mejor elaborada, pero bueno aquí la dejo y vuestras opiniones siempre serán de agrado.

---------

Escape

La lúgubre sala, iluminada tan solo por una pequeña luz en la mesa de operaciones, agobiaba cada vez más a la persona que, desesperada, se encontraba estudiando la manera de acabar con el endemoniado invento. Urahara Kisuke, con una expresión de salud descuidada, grandes ojeras y desánimo, intentaba resolver la ecuación que le permitiera acabar de una vez con todas con el instrumento que estaba ocasionando la realidad de sus pesadillas. Irónicamente, dicho instrumento se encontraba ligado estrechamente a él, pues fue quién lo inventó. Si, aquella pequeña gema cristalizada se encontraba encima de la mesa de operaciones, frente a su frustrado padre que le observaba con unos ojos que expresaban "esfúmate de mi vida" como si tuvieran la capacidad de hablar. Tras muchos intentos y pruebas, el llamado Hougyoku aún se resistía a dejar este mundo, a destruirse, recelaba quedarse, tal como su padre lo diseñó en su día. Pero ahora, su propio creador quería aplastarle y anularle de la existencia, como si fuera el mayor error que pudiera haber cometido jamás.

Y era verdad, su pequeño "hijo" le estaba costando la pena de muerte.

Horas y horas pasaban como minutos, y la ecuación perfecta no surgía de la mente de Urahara. Hasta que, en un arrebato de odio y pequeña locura, lanzó de un manotazo todas las libretas, instrumentos, y el propio artefacto al suelo, su potente grito de desesperación solo se escuchó en la silenciosa estancia.

-Esto solo me llevará al agujero, nuca creí que tuviera que recurrir al otro método…

Nervioso, se acercó a una estantería y sacó, de entre diversos libros, una modesta cajita negra y se la guardo en su kimono azabache, cubierto por la fina capa blanca como la nieve que representaba su capitanía en la división 12. Entonces se dirigió a por su creación, inerte, en el suelo, e hizo lo mismo que con la caja. Dejando todas las anotaciones como estaban, Urahara prosiguió a salir de su celda. Tocó la gruesa puerta que permitía la entrada y la salida de la estancia con un fuerte golpe de puños, llamando a sus guardias.

-¿Qué necesitas, Urahara?

-Todavía soy capitán.

-Pronto dejarás de serlo.

Tras un corto silencio, Urahara fue directo al grano.

-Necesito hablar con Kurotsuchi Mayuri, en el laboratorio de la división, he conseguido la ecuación perfecta, pero necesito de su ayuda y del equipamiento de la sala, como comprenderéis buenamente, queridos amigos.

Murmullos de duda se escuchaban incluso a través del grosor de la fría puerta. Tras unos momentos, la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

-Despierta, Benihime…-Murmuró casi silbando Kisuke mientras la puerta se abría

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Urahara mantenía su espada en mano.

-Muy bien, puedes salir siempre y cuando…¡¿Uh?!

No le dio suficiente tiempo a reaccionar antes de que la princesa carmesí le arrancara la yugular. El segundo guardia, levemente paralizado ante la velocidad del suceso, consiguió ponerse tímidamente en guardia. Pero, veloz como el rayo, el beso de la princesa ahondó profundo en el estómago del guardia, un leve quejido y su vida expiró. Urahara, inexpresivo, se detuvo unos instantes para contemplar los cadáveres ahora inertes sobre la entrada a su antigua prisión, y entonces, dándose cuenta de que el tiempo apremiaba, corrió, silenciosamente, entre las sombras del nocturno Seireitei…

Rápido pero asegurándose de su camino, Urahara se deslizaba como una sombra entre los lugares y callejones más lúgubres para que su presencia fuera mínima. Se dio cuenta de que la prenda que le cubría no acordaba con la definición de sombra, y lanzó su chaqueta de capitán al suelo mientras corría por uno de los callejones. De todas maneras, no la iba a necesitar nunca más en la vida. Kisuke lo tenía todo medido, calculado, en este pequeño plan b que ideó sabiamente antes de su encarcelamiento por si no destruía a su vástago endemoniado, aquel vástago llamado Hougyoku.

Pese a los cálculos, la ciencia no consigue escapar a las técnicas de la división dos. Un pequeño rato después, un grupo de shinigamis pertenecientes al escuadrón asesino ya habían descubierto, en sus patrullas nocturnas, la chaqueta rasgada y sucia del, desde ahora, ex capitán de la duodécima división. Como perros sabuesos, rastreando los restos de reiatsu de la prenda, los mortales asesinos avanzaban raudos a la caza de su presa.

En el momento que aparecieron, Urahara se encontraba recorriendo uno de los pasajes más largos, dirigiéndose al lugar que había construido junto a una persona cuando era joven, parecía que la clave del éxito estaba allí. Se paró, cortado por la presencia del grupo frío e inexpresivo que le rodeaba. Frente suya tenía al capitán del escuadrón, sujetando la chaqueta blanca que una vez le hubiera caracterizado.

-Eres demasiado ignorante pensando que tus planes se nos escaparían de las manos.

-Vosotros sois los ignorantes, pensando que podréis detenerme.

-Ni en sueños podrías igualar las capacidades de un asesino.

-Me he criado al lado de vuestra señora… ¿Quieres que te demuestre que puedo hacer, teniendo en cuenta ese factor?-Una sonrisa asomó la cara de Urahara, mezcla de picardía y malícia.

Con una mirada fugaz, fue suficiente para ordenar al escuadrón el ataque. Un trasero se lanzó a por él rápidamente, con un certero codazo bien dado, Urahara lo interceptó y, dando un leve giro, asestó un golpe en su nuca que lo dejo inconsciente. Se dio cuenta de que varios kunais se dirigían hacia él por sendos lados, y en una fracción de segundo, elevó a Benihime, y se rodeó de una burbuja de color sangre, en la que los kunais entraban y paraban antes de alcanzar el cuerpo de Kisuke. La sorpresa de los ninjas no podía ser mayor, y lo último que pudieron observar fue la sonrisa de Kisuke antes de que mandará ejecutar su ataque. Dentro de la burbuja, los kunais se movían al gusto de Urahara, y apuntó a los mismos lanzadores. Haciendo estallar la esfera energética, las cuchillas salieron disparadas atravesando sin oportunidad de reacción los cuerpos de los anteriormente lanzadores en diversas partes vitales, provocándoles la muerte. Tres restantes y el capitán se lanzaron con sus katanas a por él, y este, demostrando su habilidad de esgrima, forcejeó el combate y se defendió bien. Era imposible no recibir ningún impacto, y algunos de ellos, bien profundos y dolorosos en su hombro derecho y costillas, que le obligaron a aguantar el intenso y punzante dolor que sentía. Aún así, finalmente, Urahara acabó victorioso y dio muerte a absolutamente todos sus asaltantes. Las armas, envenenadas, comenzaban a dar sus frutos y la fatiga y dolor de Urahara se intensificaron, lo que le llevó a flaquear y arrodillarse en el suelo. Pero ya estaba cerca del fin, no se podía rendir, se jugaba todo a un cara o cruz, a un todo o nada que no estaba dispuesto a perder. Tambaleándose, caminó dificultosamente hacia su destino.

Tres míseros pasos y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Esa sensación le era bien familiar. La sensación del shunpo, la sensación de alguien acercándose a ti demasiado cerca. Cinco segundos de silencio y una cruz se marcó en el pecho de Urahara Kisuke, provocada por el ataque de otro capitán de escuadrón, que le daba ahora l espalda, sosteniendo dos wakizashis completamente ensangrentados. La sangre brotaba de sus nuevas heridas y comenzaban a originar un charco de sangre bajo de él, quien finalmente cayó rendido al suelo. Una docena de ninjas observaban, de nuevo rodeándole inertes y fríos, viendo como su malherido, cansado y débil cuerpo caía sobre el suelo pintado con la pincelada roja de su propia sangre.

-Subestimar a tu adversario tiene un precio… Un precio muy alto…-Dijo el capitán mientras enfundaba sus armas tras limpiarlas.

-Olvidas que un genio siempre tiene un as en la manga.-Asombrosamente, apoyándose con su espada, Urahara se estaba levantando tambaleándose y miraba, con esa sonrisa ahora de tono desquiciado, que irritaba a todos los presentes en la mortal reunión, fijamente al capitán.

Levantó hacia arriba, como pudo, su espada, que brillaba intensamente. Ahora sí, el escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de ellos, y no de él, que no podían hacer otra cosa que quedarse atónitos. La sangre de los anteriormente caídos, e incluso la suya propia, se comenzaba a conglomerar a su alrededor como una macabra espiral sangrienta. Los ojos de Urahara se iluminaron del mismo color, y sus ropajes y pelo eran azotados por la energía como si el más fuerte de los vientos estuviera presente.

-Olvidáis… Que yo también fui capitán…

-Pe… ¿Pero qué?-Un capitán paralizado solo podía observar.

Dos segundos de eternidad para todos los presentes, y entonces dos sílabas que romperían en mil pedazos sus vidas, secas y pausadas pero a la vez rítmicas y fuertes

-Bankai.

Yoruichi, sentada en su trono, escuchó un potente estruendo a lo lejos, un estruendo que le era familiar a la vez que terrorífico. Rápidamente, con un shunpo, salió al balcón de su habitación y, con los ojos bien abiertos, observaba el espectáculo que actuaba en la lejanía. El gran torrente explosivo rojo se divisaba perfecto desde aquella altura y lejanía. Era bellísimo, a la par que intimidatorio, y cubrió una buena parte del cielo que brindaba la noche, bajo la luna. Varios subordinados se acercaron. Yoruichi, con entonces una expresión seria, agarró fuertemente la barandilla del balcón y pronunció varias palabras con un tono seco.

-Es mi presa, no vengáis.

Y con esto, su comandante desapareció de la escena dejándolos quietos sin saber que decir ni hacer. Tras recapacitar, decidieron hacer caso a su señora, seguro que todo iría bien.

Y Urahara, tambaleándose, iba acercándose cada vez más a su destino. La locura era el método para olvidar el dolor, y a cada paso no paraba de repetir, con esa mirada desesperada "Solo un poco más, solo un poco más". Kisuke parecía un mecanismo similar al del reloj que se movía por la mínima fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

Y entonces se le apareció ella delante, colocando la punta de su acero en la garganta de él, no tuvo más remedio que pararse.

Sabía que iba a ocurrir esto, y siempre es lo que más temía. Sabía que, irónicamente, la mujer a la que amaba sería la que le daría muerte aquel día. Al fin y al cabo era su obligación, lo quisiera o no, e iba a cumplirlo como se debería. Un gusto agridulce recorrió el cuerpo de Kisuke, angustiado por este triste momento de su muerte, pero a la vez feliz, pues la última persona a quien vería no sería otra que a la que más amaba.

-¿Es que no me ibas a llamar?

Kisuke no podía responder, ni tan siquiera pensar en lo que esas palabras significaban. Solo cogió el filo que le apuntaba con una de sus manos fuertemente, provocándose un profundo corte, indicándole que acabara ya de una vez con esta pesadilla. Asombrosamente, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Yoruichi, apenada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, apenaba por lo que había sucedido, apenada por el estado del hombre de su vida. Soltó la espada, que cayó resbalando por la mano de Urahara al suelo, y recogió el cuerpo del herido de muerte fuertemente, abrazándole.

-No te preocupes, saldremos de esta…

Urahara estaba atónito, sin poder responder. Yoruichi le estaba ayudando, le estaba demostrando que le quería, y que iba a renunciar a todo por él¿Eso era cierto? El precio por ayudarle era alto, y aún así lo hizo, pues con unos rápidos shunpos, Yoruichi le llevó a su destino, como bien sabía con solo observar su trayecto. Aquella mujer le estaba demostrando su amor, y había dejado, a partir de ahora, todo atrás por él. Lágrimas automáticas recorrieron las mejillas del ex capitán.

Una vez en el lugar secreto, Urahara sacó la cajita tembloroso y la abrió, dentro había una pastilla y un sello. Yoruichi reconoció el sello y lo tomó, colocándolo en el suelo, tras lo que una puerta se abrió, brillante. Una puerta hacia el mundo humano. Yoruichi tomó, tras ver la situación, su propia decisión, y renunció a todo por aquel hombre, por darle la oportunidad de vivir. Urahara jamás olvidaría este acto, ni tampoco el calor que sintió en el momento en que ella le llevaba a cuestas pasando por la puerta.

Tras minutos de luz, Urahara descubrió donde se encontraba. Tirado en un campo, en la orilla de un río, giró la vista para descubrir a Yoruichi, quién estaba su lado, abrazada fuertemente a él, sonriéndole.

-Estamos a salvo Kisuke.

-Te quiero…-Las palabras surgieron automáticas de su dolida boca.

Un intenso beso, lanzado por Yoruichi, abrió el telón al silencio. Pudo probar el sabor de la sangre de quien amaba por su boca, siendo esto placentero para ella, curiosamente. Kisuke notó este beso como el aliento sanador de un ángel que descendió de los cielos para salvarle. Tras unos minutos de caricias y miradas, Kisuke sacó la pastilla de la caja y se la tomó.

-Entiendo, es la famosa pastilla de la que me hablaste… Si te la tomas, en una semana no podrán detectar tu presencia en el mundo humano¿Verdad?

Kisuke asintió con la cabeza.

-Creas un campo de energía, eso me dijiste. Entonces, si me mantengo cerca de ti¿Podré ocultarme yo también?

Kisuke volvió a asentir, sonriendo tímidamente como respuesta a su ironía.

-Tú y tus planes maestros, Kisuke…-Se abrazó muy fuerte a él y tras un intervalo corto de tiempo, los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos bajo la luz de la luna.

Al día siguiente el capitán Yamamoto no tardó en convocar la reunión procedente.

-Urahara Kisuke ha escapado del Seireitei, lamentablemente. No se le pudo dar caza, ni en estas horas hay señales de él en el mundo humano, ni en todo el Rokungai. Nos ha clavado la hoja en la espalda, y no podemos remediarlo. Este acto ha costado la vida de Shihouin Yoruichi, a la que se le cree muerta, lamentablemente, a manos del ahora exiliado. Si, Urahara Kisuke ha quedado, como medida preventiva, exiliado. Cualquier puerta a este mundo que intente cruzar detectará su reiatsu y se lo impedirá. No podemos hacer nada más…

Las caras, mezcla de horror, sorpresa e incredulidad de ver como una sola persona había conseguido evadir a todas las presente, inundaron la sala de reuniones del Seireitei. Tan solo Kurotsuchi Mayuri sonreía maliciosamente al ver que su camino estaba despejado en el tema de la capitanía.

Este suceso acababa de ser marcado a fuego de por vida en el Seireitei, y en la vida de Urahara Kisuke.


End file.
